clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
The Forest
The Forest is a somewhat popular room for pookies to go, but can also be a dangerous place for them. Pros Pookies go to The Forest for a lot of reasons because of the advantages of using it. Camping Pookies often use The Forest as a campsite. Pookies and their fam fam will often go camping in a vacant spot in The Forest by setting up a fake tent and pretending to do certain activities. Pookie Scouts Pookie Scouts often make camp in The Forest. They will most often sing songs, roast marshmallows, or try to sell products. Most of the time, however, the scouts will pack up after a while and leave to a new camping site. Strayness Pookies who don't want to deal with some of the drama the Pet Shop offers sometimes escape to The Forest and live on their own. This is uncommon. In their new life, pookies make or acquire weapons and use them to hunt. They usually make a shelter out in the open, or most commonly, they take a cave or a certain area up as their own territory. Nice Forestians Some Forestians, rarely, like pookies and will welcome them to The Forest. If the pookies are camping with their fam fam, camping with their scout troop, or are stray pookies, nice Forestians will give them the supplies they lack and need, or will take them into the Forestian's own territory, igloo, or shelter. Sometimes the nice Forestian will guard the pookies and or fam fam, and will keep pookie hating Forestians away. Hiking The Forest is a great place to go if you wanna go hiking. Cons Although there are many advantages to pookies using The Forest, there are also some dangerous disadvantages. Forestians This is possibly the main reason why pookies rarely use The Forest for activities anymore. Forestians are the penguins that you usually see in The Forest, and they can be witnessed by pookies mostly on the server Abominable. Forestians usually wear hoodies and the Butterfly wigs, or the Striker version wigs. Forestians also wear weapons and use text emoticons like XD a lot. Pookies don't go to The Forest a lot anymore because Forestians pick on the pookies or drive them out. Some Forestians will act nice to the pookie and then turn on them. Rarely, some Forestians actually welcome the pookie and keep them safe from the rude Forestians. Pookies also rarely visit The Forest anymore because sometimes Forestians like to battle or train, and often pookies don't want to get involved in the violence. Most pookies nowadays use the Cove or the Hidden Lake as their new campsites, but now the Hidden Lake is almost now another spot that pookies avoid because more Forestians are being spotted there. Updates Pookies can now rarely use The Forest for outside activities because of all the new updates to it. Now, since there is less room to move, Forestians have to scoot inside the vacant room, and since there are usually about 10 to 15 Forestians in The Forest at most, the pookies have less room to set up camp. Pookie Abuse When pookies settle in The Forest, it isn't long until at least two Forestians drive them out. Pookies that are camping with their families will commonly experience encounters with wolves or bears that steal their food or destroy their shelter. Sometimes the wolves will hurt family members. Forestians will also help the wolves sometimes, or infiltrate the campsite themselves. Pookie Scouts sometimes have a hard time in The Forest. When Scouts are telling scary stories, sometimes a Forestian or wild animal will come up and scare the pookies. Wolves will also steal the scout cookies or harm the Scouts. When Scouts offer cookies to Forestians, sometimes the Forestians will steal the cookies without paying or will break the cookies or the box. Sometimes the Forestians say yes, then give the pookies the money. But, after a while, they will take back the money by stealing it from the pookies. Stray pookies also have a hard time. Since Forestians now take up the space in caves and other types of shelters, stray pookies now have very few choices in which to make shelter and avoid the Pet Shop at the same time. Forestians also sometimes drive stray pookies out of The Forest or will hand them a map and circle the Pet Shop. Servers Although pookies can only be adopted on popular servers like Blizzard or Zipline, not all of The Forests have Clans. Clans are groups of Forestians that hang out in a server to train or battle. The following servers tell where Forestians hang out in the servers' Forests the most. *Abominable, uncommon. *Blizzard, common. *Mammoth, uncommon. *Sled, rarely. *Zipline, uncommon. *Iceberg, uncommon. *Sherbet, rarely. *Mittens, rarely. Category:Locations Category:Places